Nightmare Before Christmas parody
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a parody based off of a classic I think everyone knows. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The Crash I'm using in this one is Super Saiyan Crash's version. He gave me permission to use him and Julia Jaguar for this story. I own nothing but the OC I'll use in the story.

We see trees with doors that represent different holidays.

**It was a long time ago, longer now than it seems**

**In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams**

**For the story that your about to be told**

**Began with the holiday worlds of old**

**Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from**

**If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun**

**For holidays are the result of much fuss**

**And hard work for the worlds that creat them for us**

**Well, you see now, quite simply that's all they do**

**Making one unique holiday, especially for you**

**But once, a calamity ever so great occurred**

**When two holidays met by mistake**

We enter the one that has the pumpkin icon. We then see a scarecrow hanging and the wind pushes it as if it was pointing the way. We then see a road with characters we know in Halloween form popping out from behind graves.

Jak:_ Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Jak/Ratchet:_ Come with us and you'll see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

We then see Halloween Town and everyone is doing their usual scare routine.

Mutants:_ This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

Yoshi:_ I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Koala Kong:_ I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Everyone: _This Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Pinstripe and his gang:_ In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Crashzilla:_ In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Everyone: _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream_

Wario:_ Scream! This is Halloween_

Dingodile:_ Red 'n' black_

Brio:_ Slimy green_

Dingodile:_ Aren't you scared?_

We then see Coco and Pasadena on broomsticks flying in the air.

Pasadena/Coco:_ Well that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take the chance to roll the dice_

_Ride the moon in the dead of night_

Spooky: _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

Ghosts:_ In our town of Halloween_

Daxter:_ I am the clown with a tare away face_

_here in the flesh and gone without a trace_

Voice 1:_ I am the "who when you shout "Who's there?"_

Voice 2:_ I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Bowser:_ I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Everyone:_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Children:_ Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

Adults:_ That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

Crashzilla: _In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

Then a stroller is carrying the scarecrow we saw earlier.

Everyone:_ Skeleton Crash might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Crash is King of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the king now_

The scarecrow then move, takes a torch and sets itself on fire.

Everyone:_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The scarecrow then jumps into a tub full of acid.

Children: _In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Everyone:_ La la la la la-la la la la la-la la la la la-la la..._

When song stops everyone laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Everyone claps and cheers for the accomplishment of the year for Halloween. "Good job everyone. It was our most horrible yet" Crash Skeleton said. "We have you to thank" Crashzilla said. "Without your great leadership we wouldn't have such an accomplishment" Crashzilla commented. Julia is seen just standing ,clapping and smiling at Crash. Then Julia is grabbed by the Professor. "There you are. You not ready for such excitement!" Professor said strictly. "Yes I am!" Julia argued. She then pulled a thread and her arm came off and she escaped his grasp. "Come back here!" Professor said. Then Julia's arm then knocked on his metal head. "Ow!" Professor complained.

"Your the bringer of fear and make skin crawl" Cynder commented. "Thank you. Thank you" Crash said in a tone that is almost like he was getting scared of everyone going to him. "We have awards to give out" Crashzilla said on the speakerphone. "The first prize for most blood used goes to Pinstripe and his gang" Crashzilla continued to say on the speakerphone. Everyone clapped "They always get that award" Spooky said. "Next for the sharpest teeth goes to Dingodile" Crashzilla said. "Yes mate!" Dingodile shouted with joy. Crash is then seen sneaking away from the crowd. Crash continues to walk away and goes by Sonic, Knuckles and Tails playing instruments. Crash gives them a coin. "Nice job bone daddy" Sonic commented. "Yeah, just like the year before that... and the year before that" Crash said in a tired tone.

Julia is seen trying to put her leafs in her arm. She then heard a gate open and she hid behind a gravestone. She pokes her head out and sees Crash walking into the graveyard she is in. When Crash got close Julia stood still hoping he wouldn't see her. Crash then walked by not noticing her. She then gave a quite sigh of relief. Crash goes over to the gravestone that says Spyro on it. Crash knocks on it. Spyro then comes out of the grave as a ghost and yawns. "What did I miss?" Spyro asked. "Just another great year.. that's all" Crash said in a depressed tone. "Why aren't you happy? Don't you like doing this stuff?" Spyro asked. "Yes. It's just that... it feels like something is missing" Crash said.

Crash: _There are few who deny, at what I do best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Crash, the Pumpkin King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

Julia is then seeing following Crash and Spyro up a hill hiding behind gravestones.

Crash:_Oh, somewhere deep inside these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

Julia then sticks her head out worrying about Crash.

Crash:_ A longing that I've never known_

Spyro looks at him worried now.

Crash:_ I'm a master of fright and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead I can take off my head_

Crash pulls off his head.

Crash:_ To recite Shakespearean quotatins_

Crash puts his head back on.

Crash: _No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_

_That the Pumpkin King with a skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unkown_

Crash and Spyro then start walking down the hill and into the woods.

Crash:_ The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

Then they disappear into the woods.

"Oh Crash. I know how you feel" Julia said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing but my OC

Julia starts walking home. She then looks down and grabs some weeds and put them in a jar. She the goes back to her house and puts the jar in on a shelf where the Professor can't see it. Then the Professor appears behind her. "I see you came back" the Professor said. "Yes" Julia said. "For this?" the Professor asked as he showed her arm. "Yes" Julia said. "Shall we?" the Professor said guiding the way. Julia then took the lead up the stairs.

Then we see them in the lab. Julia is lying on a table as the Professor was sowing her arm back together. "This is the third time you walked out on me" the Professor said. "Forth time" Julia corrected. "You're mine you know! I made you!" the Professor shouted strictly. "I can't help it. I just have an urge to get out" Julia complained. "It's a phase my dear, it will pass" the professor said. He then bit off the remaining thread after finishing her arm. "We have to be patient" the Professor finished. "But I don't want to be patient" Julia complained.

Crashzilla then drives his car up to Crash's house. He then walks by the sleeping band. "Mourning" Crashzilla said as he walked by them. Then all three waked up. Crashzilla hums the music from the beginning of the story as he opened the gate and went up the stairs to the door. He then rang the bell. He continues to hum as he looks back and sees the band and waves at them. Then when there was no answer he rang it again. "Crash! You home?" Crashzilla said. Then Crashzilla then started to worry little bit then knocked on the door. "Crash, I got the plans for the next Halloween" Crashzilla said as he dropped the papers by accident. "Oh come on!" Crashzilla said getting irritated. He then got out his speakerphone and shouted "Crash! Come on out or I'll.. I'll.. ahh!" Crashzilla said as he leaned back by accident and fell down the stairs. "Well that was a nice trip" Sonic said. Crashzilla just glared at Sonic. Sonic then went silent. "Crash hasn't been here all night" Knuckles said. "Where is he?" Crashzilla asked. "We have no idea" Tails said. Crashzilla just groaned in annoyance.

Crash is then seen walking though the woods. Then Crash yawned as if he was sleeping while he was walking. "Where are we?" Crash asked. "No idea, I just followed you" Spyro said. "Hmm, this is someplace new" Crash said as he saw several trees with doors on them. All having icons of different holidays. "I know one thing for sure, I would've never thought of hiding one of your bones here" Spyro said. "Speaking of which, can I have my bone back?" Crash asked. "Uh.. what bone?" Spyro said trying to sound innocent. "The one I threw for you after you asked me to" Crash clarified. "I.. have.. no idea.. what you're talking about" Spyro said holding the bone behind his back. Crash then reached through Spyro and grabbed his bone and put it back in place. "Ok fine I took it, but you were so tasty.." Spyro started to say and Crash gave Spyro a weirded out look. Then Crash just walked away slowly. "Stupid" Spyro said as he slapped his own forehead. Crash then looks on all the doors, wondering which one to check out. Then one door caught his eye. A door that had a tree and a bunch of colorful ornaments on it. He opened the door and saw nothing inside. Crash and Spyro then just shrugged to each other then all of the sudden Crash got sucked in and the door slammed shut. "Crash!" Spyro shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing but my OC

Crash is then seen falling in a vortex with snow flying all over. Crash then falls into the snow and sees a town that he never saw before.

Crash:_ What's this? What's this?_

_There's color everywhere_

_What's this?_

_There's white things in the air_

Crash holds a snowflake. then tosses it aside

Crash:_ What's this?_

_I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming_

_Wake up Crash, this isn't fair_

_What's this?_

Crash then goes into town and spots a bunch of Pokemon and Digimon characters putting up Christmas stuff. He then sees carolers singing. But obviously does not let himself be seen by anybody.

Crash:_ What's this? What's this?_

_There's something very wrong_

_What's this?_

_There are people singing songs_

_What's this?_

_The streets are lined with little creatures laughing_

_Everybody seems so happy, have I possibly gone daffy?_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_There are children throwing snow balls here instead of throwing heads_

_They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead_

_There's frost on every window_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_And in my bones I feel warmth that's coming from inside_

_Oh, look_

Crash then sees Pikachu and female Lucario under a mistletoe.

_What's this?_

_They're hanging a mistletoe_

Pikachu and Lucario then kiss.

_They kiss?_

_Why that looks so unique, inspired_

_They're gathering around to hear a story _

_Roasting chestnuts on a fire_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_In here they've got a little tree, how queer_

_And who would ever think_

_And why?_

_They're covering it with tiny things_

_They've got electric lights on the strings_

_And there's a smile on everyone_

_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun_

_This looks like fun_

_Oh, could it be I got my wish?_

_What's this?_

_Oh my, what now?_

_The children are asleep_

_But look, there's nothing underneath_

_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_

_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

_Secure inside their dreamland_

_What's this?_

_The monsters are all missing_

_And the nightmare can't be found_

_And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around_

_Instead of screams, I swear_

_I can here music in the air_

_The smell of pies is absolutely everywhere_

_The sights, the sounds_

_They're everywhere all around_

_I've never felt so good before_

_This empty space inside of me is filling up_

_I simply cannot get enough_

_I want it, oh, I want it_

_Oh, I want it for my own_

_I've got to know_

_I've got to know_

_What is this place that I found?_

_What is this?_

Then Crash accidentally runs into a pole. Crash looks up and sees the sign that say Christmas Town. "Christmas Town?" Crash said in question. Then a door opens and a lizard-like figure is seen. "Mourning everyone" the figure said. "Hmm.." Crash looked in curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing but my OC

Julia is then making soup for the Professor. She then adds the weeds that she gathered earlier. When she added the weeds a bad oder came out of it. She then spots frogs breath jar "Frogs breath will fight any oder" she said to herself. She then adds frogs breath to get rid of the oder. Then it released a terrible sent that was really bitter. "Ack! Too bitter!" She said coughing. She then finds worms wart and puts it in and gets rid of the oder. "Is my soup ready?" the Professor said. "Yes it is" Julia said back.

Julia then brings the soup to the Professor. The Professor then smells the soup. "Mmm. Worms wart" the Professor said. He took another sniff "And frogs breath?" the Professor asked. "Is there something wrong?" Julia asked. "There's nothing more suspicious than frogs breath. Until you take one sip I won't eat a spoon full" the Professor said. "I'm not hungry" Julia said knocking the spoon out of the Professor's hand. "Oops" Julia said sounding innocent. "I swear. Sometimes you act like you want to kill me" The Professor said a little paranoid. As he said that, Julia reached down, pushed the spoon under the table and reached into her sock where a spoon with holes in it was at. "Don't be silly" Julia said. She then puts her spoon in the soup and let it all drain out, then pretends to take a sip. "Mmm. Delicious" Julia lied. The Professor then figured it was safe so he took the whole bowl and gulped it all down.

Everyone was still trying to find Crash, but nobody could find him. "Where is he? It's not like him to wonder off like that" Coco said to Pasadena. Then Crashzilla goes on top of his car and pulls out the speakerphone. "We have to find Crash. It's 365 days until next Halloween!" Crashzilla said. "364!" Dingodile corrected. "We need to spread out and look for.." Crashzilla was about to finish then all of the sudden Crash came on a snowmobile with cars attached to it and is filled with Christmas stuff followed by Spyro. Everyone cheered to see Crash the Pumpkin King return. "Welcome back Crash. You had us worried.. Don't do it again!" Crashzilla shouted. "Relax. I'm back and I have a lot to share. Call for a town meeting" Crash said. Crashzilla then jumped into his car and as he was doing it he said to himself "This better be worth the trouble". Then he gets the speakerphone out again saying "Town meeting! Everyone gather for a town meeting!" as he drives around town.

The Professor is then seen sleeping after drinking the whole soup. Julia then covered the Professor with a blanket. She then heard Crashzilla's announcement of the town meeting. "Town meeting! Everyone gather for a town meeting!". She then took off without waking up the Professor.

Everyone is seen gathering into the Town Hall for the town meeting. Everyone is then seated and chattering. Everyone then quieted down when the curtains opened.

Crash:_ There were object so peculiar_

_They were not to be believed_

_All around, things to tantalize my brain_

_It's a worls unlike anything I've ever seen_

_And as hard as I try_

_I can'__t seem to describe_

_Like a most improbable dream_

_But you must beleive when I tell you this_

_It's as real as my skull and it does exist_

_Here, let me show you_

Crash then pulls out a present.

Crash:_ This a thing called a present_

_The whole thing starts with a box_

Croc: _A box?_

_Is it steel?_

Dingodile:_ Are there locks?_

Tawna: _Is it filled with a pox?_

Croc:_ A pox?_

Dingodile: _How dreadful_

Tawna: _A pox_

Crash:_ If you please_

_Just a box with bright-colored paper_

_And he whole thing's topped with a bow_

Coco: _A bow?_

Pasadena:_ But why?_

Coco: _How ugly_

Pasadena: _What's in it?_

Coco:_ What's in it?_

Crash:_ That's the point of the thing, not to know_

Daxter: _It's a bat_

Koala Kong: _Will it blend?_

Daxter: _It's a rat_

Koala Kong: _Will it break?_

Cynder: _Perhaps it's a head that I found in a lake_

Crash: _Listen now, you don't understand_

_That's not the point of Christmas land_

_Now, pay attention_

Crash pulls out a stocking.

Crash: _Now we pick up and over-sized sock_

_And hang it like this on the wall_

Cortex: _Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?_

Medium Cortex: _Let me see, let me look_

Small Cortex: _Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

Crash: _Hmm, let me explain_

_There's no foot inside, but there's candy_

_or sometimes even small toys_

Jak/Ratchet: _Small toys_

Jak: _Do they bit?_

Ratchet:_ Do they snap?_

Jak: _Or explode in a sack?_

Child: _Or perhaps they just spring out_

_And scare girls and boys_

Crashzilla: _What a splendid idea_

_This Christmas sounds fun_

_Why, I fully endorse it_

_Let's try it at once_

Crash: _Everyone, please now, not so fast_

_There's something here that you don't quite grasp_

_Well, I may as well give them what they want_

_And for the best, I must confess, I have saved for last_

_For the ruler of the Christmas land_

_Is a fearsome King with a deep mighty voice_

_Least that's what I come to understand_

_And I have also heard it told_

_That he's something to behold_

_Like a lobster, huge and red_

_And sets out to slay with his rain gear on_

_Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms_

_That is, so I've heard it said_

_And on a dark cold night_

_Under a full moonlight_

_He flies into a fog_

_Like a vulture in the sky_

_And they call him Guilmon_

Crash then show a creepy face with red lights shining on him and everyone cheers.

Crash: _Well, at least they're excited_

_Though they don't understand_

_That special lind of feeling in Christmas land_

_Oh, well..._

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It took me forever to complete this. I'll try harder next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I own nothing

In Crash's house, Crash is on his bed looking through book after book of Christmas tails like A Christmas Carol, Rudolf and so on. Spyro is there chewing on a candy cane. Then Crash looked around and said to himself "There has to be a logical way to explain this". "I say you need to sit down and taste a candy cane. It's really good. Well almost as good as you" Spyro said. Crash then looked at him in a weirded out way again. "You have got to think before you say stuff like that, someone might think you're.." Crash was saying then Spyro interrupted him. "I get it! Look if you want logic, just look in that book" Spyro said gesturing to the book that said The Scientific Method and went back to chewing his candy cane. Crash looked and pulled out the book and looked through it.

At the Professor's lab, the Professor put Julia in a room while holding an ice bag on his head. "You poisoned me for the last time!" the Professor said then slammed the door shut. The sound of the door slam ached his head. Then a doorbell was heard and his head hurt even more. "Ow.. now what?" the Professor said to himself as he walked to the edge where the stairs are. "The door is open!" The Professor shouted. The door opened and it was Crash. "Crash my boy, welcome. What do I owe the pleasure of having you enter my home?" the Professor asked. "I need to borrow some equipment" Crash said. "What for?" the Professor asked. "For a series of experiments" Crash said. "Interesting. Curiosity kill the cat you know" the Professor said. "Isn't it curiosity kill the catch?" Crash asked. "Huh?" the Professor asked confused. "Never mind" Crash said. "Ok. Just follow me and I'lll get you all fixed up" the Professor said.

In the cell, Julia heard every word while having her ear on the door. "Experiments?" Julia asked herself.

Back at Crash's house, Crash comes up the stairs and enters his room. "I got the stuff I.." Crash was about to say then he sees Spyro tangled up in christmas lights hanging upside down. "Um.. if I said 'the candy cane came to life' would you believe me?" Spyro asked. Crash just gave him an annoyed look. "Spyro.. why must you do this?" Crash said. "I'm stuck. What do you want me to do?" Spyro asked. "You're a ghost! Just fly through it" Crash said. Then something snapped and Spyro fell. Crash rolled his eyes and sighed. Crash then goes up to Spyro and picks him up. "Come on. We got a lot of work to do" Crash said. Crash then went through different experiments. He tried to operate on a stuffed animal and more. Then Crash crunched an ornament and put all the pieces in the glass of bubbling liquid and it began to glow. "Interesting reaction.. but what does it mean?" Crash asked.

In the cell, Julia is using needles to unlock the lock on the window. She then manages to open it. She then puts the needles where the thread was in her pocket. Then she got a basket full of goodies and tied a rope on the handle. She then lowers the basket to the ground. She then looks up where Crash lives and smiled. She then jumped and landed on the ground. She then got up and sowed herself back together. She then walks by the music playing Knuckles, Tails and Sonic.

At Crash's house, Crash was still wondering about what Christmas was. Then a knock was heard at a window. He turned around and saw a basket full of goodies hanging from a rope. Crash looks down a sees his best friend Julia. Crash takes in the basket and opens the bottle that was in it and smoke in a shape of a butterfly comes out. Crash looks back down from his window and Julia was gone. Spyro then yawns "What did I miss?" Spyro asked. Crash was silent for a moment. "Nothing.." Crash lied. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm done for the night, I'll be on the floor sleeping" Spyro said then did so. Crash then sighed.

Julia is seen hiding behind a wall near Crash's house. Then she pulls out a weed and picked out the leaves one at a time. Then it turns into a Christmas tree and gets set on fire. Julia then looked in shock.

In the cell, the Professor opens the door and walks in holding a lamp. "Julia, you can come out if you promise to behave" the Professor said. But there was no answer. "Julia?" the Professor asked. Then he sees the window open. "Grr. Gone again!" the Professor said angrily and smashed his lamp.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

It was mourning and everyone hasn't heard anything from Crash yet. The people of Halloween Town started to worry. Julia was still where she was last night sleeping, then wakes up with the sound of singing.

Pinstripe and gang:_ Something's up with Crash_

_Something's up with Crash_

_We hope he hasn't turned to ash_

__Dingodile: _He's all alone up there_

_Locked away inside_

__Adult: _Never says a word_

__Child: _Hope he hasn't died_

__Everyone:_ Something's up with Crash_

_Something's up with Crash_

__Crash:_ Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_

_Will it let me be? I cannot tell_

_There are so many things I cannot grasp_

_When I think I've got, then at last_

_Through my boney fingers they slip_

_Like a snowflake n a fiery grip_

_Something's here I'm quite getting_

_Though I try, I keep forgetting_

_Like a memory long since past_

_Here in an insant then gone in a flash_

_What does it mean?_

_What does it mean?_

_In these little bric-a-brac_

_a secret's waiting to be cracked_

_These dolls and toys confuse me so_

_Confound it all, I love it though_

_Simple objects, nothing more_

_Bout something's hidden through a door_

_Though I do not have the key_

Crash picks up a disfigured doll.

Crash: _Something's there I cannot see_

_What does it mean?_

_What does it mean?_

_What does it mean?_

__Crash shook the doll as he sang and the doll said "Momma". Crash gave a weird look and tossed it aside and landed on Spyro. Spyro woke up and the doll said "Mamma" again. Then Spyro went wide eyed and turned his head and looked at the disfigured doll. Then he grabbed the doll and threw it away.

Crash:_ I've read there Christmas book so many times_

_I know the stories I know the rhymes_

_I know the Christmas carols all by heart_

_My skull's so full, it's taring me apart_

_As often as I've read them, something's wrong_

_So hard to put my boney finger on_

_Or perhaps it's not as deep_

_As I've been led to think_

_Am I trying too hard?_

_Of course! I've been too close to see_

_The answer was right in front of me_

_Right in front of me_

_It's simply really, very clear_

_Like music drifting in the air_

_Invisible, but everywhere_

_Just because I cannot see it_

_Doesn't cannot believe it_

_You know, I think this Christmas thing_

_Is not as tacky as it seems_

_And why should they have all the fun?_

_It should belong to anyone_

_Not anyone, in fact, but me_

_Why, I could make a Christmas tree_

_And there's no reason I can find_

_I couldn't handle Christmas time_

__Crash gathered the Christmas lights and wrapped them around the electric chair.

Crash:_ I bet I could improve it too_

_And that's exactly what I'll do_

__Crash turns on the electric chair and the light go on. Then they explode from the overpowering chair.

Crash:_ Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee_

__Crash then opens the door to announce to his citizens. "Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours!" Crash announced to everyone. Everyone cheered, all except Julia who knew this will end badly.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I own nothing but my OC

Everyone went to the hall to be assigned on what to do for Christmas instead of Halloween. Crash gives a doll to Pinstripe and his gang and it began to cry. "Geez that is annoying!" Pinstripe said. "Perhaps it can be improved?" Crash asked. "Oh yeah I'll fix it alright" Pinstripe said giving a evil grin at the doll. Crash just shook his head ignoring what he said there. "Next" Crash said.

Julia was outside in line waiting to warn Crash. Then the Professor was coming up and Julia hides behind a fountain of acid. Then the Professor comes up, looks around and enters the hall.

When Dingodile was just leaving after being signed his assignment. Then the Professor walks up to Crash. "Professor! Glad you can make it! We need some of these" Crash said pointing to a picture of reindeer. "Hmm, there construct should be simple" the Professor said. "How horrible our Christmas will be" Crashzilla said. "No. How 'jolly' our Christmas will be" Crash said. "Err.. okay.. how jolly our.." then Crashzilla was interrupted when someone was throwing stuff at him. Crashzilla then looked down mad then he saw three little figures and wiped off the mad face. Crashzilla then tapped on Crash's shoulder. "What?" Crash asked. "The trick or treating brats are here" Crashzilla said. "Now you know better then to call them brats on Christmas" Crash said. "Oh gee.. what was I thinking.." Crashzilla said sarcastically.

"Well if it isn't Halloween's best trick or treaters" Crash said. "We thought you didn't like us Crash" Wendy said giggling. "So what do you need us to do?" Bowser Jr. asked. "Ok the mission I have for you is very top secret" Crash said. Then he whispered them their mission. Crashzilla tried to listen in by using the speakerphone to hear. He couldn't hear anything. Then he looked in the speakerphone and when he reached in and a scorpion bit his hand. Then he threw it on the floor and stepped on it. "Now nobody should know about this. Not a soul!" Crash said strictly. "And leave that overweighted turtle, Bowser out of this!" Crash continued in a strict tone. "We promise" all three said cackling. Then it shows all three have their fingers crossed. Then they left. "You know they are not going to do exactly what you say, right?" Crashzilla said unknowingly facing the speaking part of the speakerphone to Crash. Crash was silent for a moment. Then he said "Next!" and it came out so loud Crashzilla fell on the ground.

Then we see Bowser Jr., Wendy and Ludwig going to their treehouse. Then they enter the cage.

Bowser Jr/Wendy/Ludwig: _Kidnap Mr. Gulimon?_

Bowser Jr:_ I wanna do it_

Ludwig:_ Let's draw straws_

Wendy:_ Crash said we should work together_

_Three of a kind_

_Birds of feather_

All three:_ Now and forever_

_Whee_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Kidnap the Gulimon, lock him up real tight_

_Throw away the key and turn off all the lights_

Wendy: _First we're going to set some bait_

_Inside a nasty trap and wait_

_When he comes a-sniffing we will_

_snap the trap and close the gate_

They set up a small cage and trapped a bug in it.

Bowser Jr:_ Wait! I got a better plan_

_To catch big monster man_

_Let's pop him in a boiling pot_

_And when he's done we'll butter him up_

Bowser Jr puts the caged bug in a pot of acid and when it comes out it lost most of its body.

All three:_ Kidnap the Guilmon_

_Throw him in a box_

_Bury him for ninety years_

_Then see if he talks_

Wendy:_ Then Mr. Bowser_

_Can take the whole thing over then_

_He'll be so pleased I do declare_

_That he will cook him rare_

Ludwig threw the caged bug down the pipe and landed in Bowser's lair. And Bowser eats the bug.

All three: _Whee_

Bowser Jr:_ I say that we take a cannon_

_Aim at his door_

_And when he answers_

_Guilmon will be no more_

Wendy: _You're so stupid, think now_

_If we blow him up to smithereens_

_We may loose some of the pieces_

_And then Crash will beat us black and green_

__All three: _Kidnap the Guilmon_

_Tie him in a bag_

_Throw him in the ocean_

_Then see if he is sad_

__Bowser Jr/Wendy: _Because Mr. Bowser is the meanest guy around_

_If I were on his list, I'd get out of town_

__Ludwig:_ He'll be so pleased with our success_

_That he'll reward us too, I bet_

All three:_ Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

_Of snake and spider stew_

_Umm!_

_We're his little henchmen_

_And we take our job with pride_

_We do our best to please him_

_And stay on his good side_

__Wendy:_ I wish me cohorts weren't so dumb_

__Ludwig:_ I'm not the dumb one_

__Bowser Jr: _You're no fun_

__Wendy:_ Shut up!_

__Bowser Jr:_ Make me!_

__Wendy pulls out a box.

Wendy:_ I've got something, listen now_

_This one is real good, you'll see_

_We'll send a present to his door_

_Upon there'll be a note to read_

_Now, in the box we'll wait and hids_

_Until his curiosity entices him to look inside_

__Ludwig:_ And then we'll have him_

_One, two, three_

__All three:_ Kidnap the Guilmon, beat him with a stick_

_Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick_

__They gathered equipment to capture Guilmon.

All three: _Kidnap the Guilmon, chop him into bits_

_Mr. Bowser is sure to get his kicks_

_Kidnap the Guilmon, see what we will see_

_Lock him in a cage and throw away the key_

__Then all three take off on a walking tub.

"Guilmon huh?" Bowser said as he rolled the dice. It lands as snake eyes and a snake goes through one of the dice. Bowser then laughs evilly.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I own nothing but my OC

"It goes something like this" Crash said then rang the bells in a way that sounds like the song Jingle Bells. "Now you try it" Crash said. When Sonic, Knuckles and Tails tried it, it sounded terrible. So terrible on the last note Crashzilla fell on the ground again because of the terrible noise. "Keep practicing. I'm sure you'll get it" Crash said. Julia then comes in the room and goes to Crash. "Julia. I need your help more than anyone else" Crash said. "You sure do Crash.. I had a vision.." Julia was saying and got interrupted when Crash said "Excellent!". "No. It's about your holiday, it's going to be a disaster!" Julia said. "That's not my Christmas" Crash said. "Please. Try to understand.. I can't do it" Julia said. "Of course you can. Who else am I to trust to make my Guilmon outfit?" Crash said. Julia just sighed. "We got him! We got him!" the three henchmen said as they barged in. "Hold that thought" Crash said to Julia.

"Splendid!" Crash said as he opened the bag and Stitch bursted out of the bag and sniffed all over the place. Tiny then comes in and sees Stitch. "Doggy!" Tiny said. Stitch then went up to Tiny, squished him into a ball, tied his tail onto a balcony and used him as a punching bag. Then with the last punch Tiny hits the wall and falls onto the floor knocked out and Stitch stood on him in triumph. "Was that even necessary?" Crashzilla asked behind Stitch. "Mega Nala Queesta!" Stitch said as he punched Crashzilla sending him to hit a wall. Stitch then jumps back into the bag to hide. "That's not Guilmon" Crash said. "He's dead meat!" Crashzilla said about to grab the bag. "Now Crashzilla, you know better than to kill things on Christmas day" Crash said. Crashzilla just grumbled and walked away. "Now.. take him back!" Crash said. "But we followed what you said. We went through the door" Bowser Jr said. "Which door? There's more than one! Guilmon is behind the one shaped like this" Crash said as he held up a Christmas tree shaped cookie. "I told you!" Wendy said and all three started to fight. Crash then used a scary face to make them stop and all three gasped. "Now go through the right door this time, but take him home first! And apologize!" Crash said strictly. "Ok we'll get it right this time" all three said.

"Ok, now where were we?" Crash said. "It's about your Christmas.." Julia started then was interrupted again. "Right! Here is a drawing of the suit that I'll need" Crash said handing a picture of him in a santa-like outfit. "I better finnish giving assignments to everyone" Crash said as he walked away. Julia just sighed again. "Oh Crash.. why must you try to change yourself?" Julia said to herself.

Guilmon is going through his naughty or nice list while Renemon was cooking something. "Nice, Nice, Nice, Naughty, Nice, Nice, Nice. Well there are hardly any naughty kids this year" Guilmon said. "That's good news! It's been a while since there was this many good kids" Renemon said happily as she put something in the oven and then she goes up to Guilmon. Guilmon then looks a little down. "Why are you not so happy?" Renemon asked. "I am happy.. I just hate to leave you with all this work" Guilmon said. "Come on, you know I can take care of myself. Besides.. I'll be saving a spot for you on our private place" Renemon said in a teasing way. "Mind if I get a preview?" Guilmon asked. "I'd be insulted if you didn't" Renemon said. Then they kissed. Then a knock on the door is heard and they both pulled away. "I wonder who that could be" Guilmon asked as he got up and went to the door. He opened it and three figures with a bag trap him in the bag. "Guilmon!" Renemon shouted. Then the three figures tied Renemon up and locked her in a closet.

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. I'll try to do better on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I own nothing

Everyone is getting stuff ready for Christmas.

Everyone:_ This time, this time_

_Making Christmas_

Julia is seen sowing Crash's 'santa outfit'.

Daxter:_ Making Christmas_

Outside we see Daxter pushing a load and everyone is still putting up Christmas stuff.

Crashzilla:_ Making Christmas, making Christmas_

_Is so fine_

Everyone:_ It's ours this time_

_And won't the children be surprised_

_It's ours this time_

Child 1: _Making Christmas_

Child 2:_ Making Christmas_

Children:_ Making Christmas_

Pasadena/Coco: _Time to give them something fun_

Pasadena/Coco/Cynder: _They'll talk about for years to come_

Everyone:_ Let's have a cheer from everyone_

_It's time to party_

Then we see Pinstripe and his gang wrapping up a duck toy.

Everyone:_ Making Christmas_

Everyone/Duck toy: _Making Christmas_

Pinstripe and gang: _Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice_

_With spider legs and pretty bows_

Pura: _It's ours this time_

Adult: _All together, that and this_

Adult/Dingodile: _With all our tricks we're_

Adult/Dingodile/Spooky:_ Making Christmas_

Dingodile:_ Here comes Crash!_

Crash:_ I don't believe what's happening to me_

_My hopes, my dreams_

_My fantasies_

_Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee_

Pinky:_ Won't they be impressed? I am a genious_

_See how I transform this old rat_

_Into a most delightful hat_

Pinky smashes a rat and puts it on Blinky who is all tied up. Then Crash comes by and sees it.

Crash:_My compliments from me to you_

_On your most intriguing hat_

_Consider though this substitute_

_A bat in place of this old rat_

Crash puts a bat and puts it on Pinky as a hat. Crash then goes up to someone with a dead turtle.

Crash:_ No, no, no, now that's all wrong_

_This thing will never make a present_

_This thing was dead for much too long_

_Try something fresher, something pleasent_

_Try again, don't give up_

All three Cortex's: _All together, this and that_

_With all our tricks we're making Christmastime_

As days went by, Pokemon were still preparing toys and other goodies for the children and not knowing Guilmon was captured. At the same time, the Video Game people were preparing a Christmas of their own.

The last night finally came and everyone was finished. Even the reindeer the Professor made were ready.

Everyone: _This time, this time_

_Making Christmas, making Christmas_

_La, la, la_

_It's almost here and we can't wait_

_'Cause when the full moon starts to climb_

_We'll all sing out_

Crash:_ It's Christmastime!_

_Hee, hee, hee, hee_

Then the finished reindeer floated above everyone's head. Then a gate opened.

A/N: As before, I apologize for the short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I own nothing but OC

Ludwig, Bowser Jr, and Wendy came back into town and said "We got him! We got him!" all three said in unison. "He's so big!" Bowser Jr said. "And heavy" Wendy said. Then Guilmon bursts out of the bag saying "Let me out!". But he only got half way out. He sees all of the Halloween folks and had a surprised look on his face. "Where am I?" Guilmon asked. "Why, you're in Halloween town. It's so nice to finally meet you!" Crash said going up to Guilmon. Crash then goes to shake his hand "My, what big claws you have" Crash said. "You don't have to worry about Christmas this year. Consider this as a vacation" Crash said. "But there must be some mistake" Guilmon said. "I'll hold onto this for you" Crash said taking Guilmon's hat. "But.. but.." Guilmon started to say as Crash took his hat. "Don't worry. You are in good hands" Crash assured Guilmon. "Get me out of here!" Guilmon said then the trio pushed him back into the bag. "Be sure he's comfortable" Crash said as the trio with the walking tub walked off.

"Where should we put him?" Wendy asked. "Where else? Bowser of course. There is no place in the world that is more comfortable in Bowser's lair. And Crash said to make him comfortable" Bowser Jr explained. "Have you hear of peace on earth and good will toward men?" Guilmon asked. "No!" all three said in unison then cackled.

Julia then comes up to Crash. "I got your suit done" Julia said a little concerned. "Oh good. Thank you so much!" Crash said. Crash then hurried in the porto-potty and changed into the suit. "Well.. how do I look?" Crash asked. "Fine.. but you smell bad" Julia said. "Well that's what I get for going in there" Crash said. Then realized something was missing. "Hmm, what am I missing?" Crash asked himself. Then he turned around and saw the hat he took from Guilmon. "Oh that's what I'm missing!" Crash said. "Soon, I'll bring them a Christmas they'll never forget! But first.." Crash said then got out an air freshener spray and sprayed all over himself. People are heard coughing. "Sorry" Crash said.

Then when they got back to their house, they are trying to push Guilmon down the pipe. "Release me now! Naughty children don't get any presents" Guilmon said as they stuffed him in the pipe. "He's too big!" Wendy said. "No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit.. down... here" Bowser Jr said as they pushed Guilmon down the pipe. Guilmon goes down the pipe and lands in a dark place. When it got even darker, all the light colors began to glow. Then dice came out of a door and hit Guilmon, still tied up. Then a bag-looking turtle appears.

Bowser:_ Well, well well_

_What have we here?_

_Guilmon huh?_

_Ooh, I'm really scared_

_So you're the one everyone's talking about_

_Ha, ha, ha_

_You're joking, you're joking_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_You're joking me, you gotta be_

_This can't be the right guy_

_He's ancient, he's ugly_

_I don't know which is worse_

_I might just split seam_

_If I don't die from laughing first_

A spider comes out of Bowser's head then goes back in.

Bowser: _When Mr. Bowser says_

_There's trouble close at hand_

_You'd better pay attention now_

_'Cause I'm the Bowser man_

_And if you ain't shakin'_

_Then there's something very wrong_

_'Cause this maybe the last time_

_You hear the Bowser song_

_Ooh_

Three skeletons:_ Ooh_

Bowser: _Ooh_

Two skeletons:_ Ooh_

Bowser: _Ooh!_

Three bats: _Ooh!_

Bowser:_ I'm the Bowser man!_

Guilmon:_ Release me now_

_Or you must face the dire consequences_

_The children are expecting me_

_So please, come to your senses_

Bowser:_ You're joking, you're joking_

_I can't believe my ears!_

_Someone shut this fella up_

_I'm drowning in my tears_

_It's funny, I'm laughing_

_You really are too much_

_And now, with your permission_

_I'm going to do my stuff_

Guilmon:_ What are you going to do?_

Bowser:_ I'm going to do the best I can_

_Ooh! the sound of rollin' dice_

_To me is music in the air_

_'Cause I'm a gamblin' Bowser man_

_Although I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun, I must admit_

_When lives are on the line_

Bowser puts Guilmon on a hook.

Bowser:_ Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy_

_Now that'd be just fine_

Guilmon:_ Release me fast or you will have to_

_Answer for this heinous act_

Bowser:_ Oh brother, you're something_

_You put me in a spin_

_You aren't comprehending the position you're in_

_It's hopeless you're finished_

_You haven't got a prayer_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Bowser_

_And you ain't going nowhere_

Bowser then laughs evilly.

Then the trio start cackling.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I own nothing but OC

Back in Halloween town, everyone was talking while Sonic, Tails and Knuckles played Christmas music and the skeleton deer all ready to go. Then Crash came out of the doors and said "It's Halloween!". Everyone got a questionable look on their faces. "Oh.. sorry. It's Christmas!" Crash announced. Everyone then cheered. As Crash was a about to jump into his slay. Julia said to herself "I got to stop Crash". She then hurried home to get a Vile of Fog. Crashzilla then was telling a speech on how wonderful Crash is and whatnot. Then Julia came out with the vile and poured it into the acid fountain and fog started to appear. Crashzilla then couldn't see what the speech paper said and started to mumble. "Oh no! We can't fly in this! The deer can't see an inch in front of their noses! There goes my hopes. And there goes my dreams" Crash said in a sad tone. And everyone had a sad look on their face. Even Julia who hates to see Crash sad and only cared for him. "There goes Christmas" a Child said crying. Then a flash of red light came to Crash. "No Spyro.. not now.." Then he looked. "My! What a brilliant nose you got, Spyro!" Crash said. "You just noticed?" Spyro asked. "I always thought you had a cold" Crash said. Spyro just looked at him like he was stupid. "Ok.. you want me to help or not?" Spyro asked. "Yes! You're head of the team!" Spyro then flew to the front of the skeleton. "And we're off!" Crash said laughing. "Good bye Crash. I hope my prediction is wrong" Julia said to herself.

Julia:_ I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not meant to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

In Christmas town, a smoke alarm goes off and Pikachu and Lucario go in to check it out. Pikachu opens the door to the oven and smoke came out and clouded up the whole room. Pikachu and Lucario are heard coughing. "Oh man, there goes our dessert" Pikachu complained. "Hey Guilmon! You and Renamon at it again?" Pikachu asked as he entered the livening room where Guilmon sat to read his list, but nobody was there. "Wonder where they went" Lucario said. Then they heard muffling and crashing in a closet. They got a key that was lying on a table next to the chair and unlocked it and Renamon collapsed onto the floor still all tied up. Pikachu and Lucario then untied Renamon. "They got Guilmon!" Renamon shouted. "Who?" they asked in unison. "No time! We got to find him!" Renamon said as she pulled the alarm and everyone gathered into the room. "Guilmon has been kidnapped! We need to find him before Christmas starts!" Renamon said. "How can he be kidnapped he's not a kid" one said. Everyone had a paused because of how stupid the statement sounded. "Anyway, Guilmon was captured by three naughty kids with Halloween costumes" Renamon said. "But Halloween was two months ago" another one said. "I know one place that still has Halloween" Renamon said.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I own nothing but OC

Crash flies over a town where people are sleeping for the night with Spyro and his skeleton deer. Crash then spots a house close by and lands the slay. A child wakes up and says "Guilmon!". The child then went down stairs and saw a skeleton man dressed as Guilmon. "Why hello there. What's your name?" Crash asked. The child didn't know how to answer. "That's ok. I got a gift for you anyway" Crash said as he gave the child a gift. Crash then jumps out of the chimney trying to laugh like what Guilmon would. Then the child opens the box and at the same time the child's parents came down. "What did Guilmon give you this year?" the father asked. Then the child looked at both of his parents with a shocked look and showed them a shrunken head and they both screamed.

The next house, Crash left two presents for two kids. Then the toys came alive and chased after them.

House after house, the stuff that Crash leaves behind comes to life and tries to eat the people. They called 911 and phone calls were coming in the police station like crazy. Then everyone started to board up their houses.

At Halloween town, people were cheering for the surprise that the people were getting. "Oh no... wait.. where did they put Guilmon?" Julia said to herself as she walked off.

The military even started to be called to take down the imposter. Crash flies into the search lights and guns started to fire. "Look Spyro! They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job!" Crash said not knowing what their real intension was. One of the bullets almost hit Spyro. "Careful down there! You almost hit us! It's ok Spyro. Go into the clouds" Crash told Spyro. 'I wonder why they would fire stuff in the sky' Spyro thought. Then when They were in view again, the searchlights were on them again and they started firing. Then a bullet hits one of the deer and another hits the bag. "They're trying to hit us! Spyro!" Crash shouted. Spyro began to get scared. Then one last bullet hit them and they began falling. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Crash said as he fell. "Crash!" Spyro shouted trying to hurry to catch Crash. Then they hit the ground.

In Halloween town, everyone started crying. "I knew this was a bad idea" Crashzilla said as he got into the car. "Ok.. you can do this without balling" Crashzilla said to himself. "Terrible news! Crash has been blown to smithereens! Terrible, terrible news!" Crashzilla said balling as he drove off.

In Christmas town, people were about to search for Guilmon. Then someone heard about an imposter was shot down. "Hey guys! Check this out!" one said and everyone gathered and saw what happened. Renamon had a hunch he was connected to Guilmon's kidnapping. "I have a hunch he's behind Guilmon's kidnapping" Renamon said. "You sure? I mean.. he could be anyone" Pikachu said. "Oh really? Then I guess Guilmon just got kidnapped for no reason then!" Renamon shouted. "Calm down" Lucario said. "No! Not until I get Guilmon back! Now pack your bags, we got an imposter to find" Renamon said.

In town, a police car is seen driving through town announcing the fall of the imposter. "Terrible news.. Guilmon is nowhere to be seen. Although the imposter has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be cancelled this year. Repeat, The imposter has been shot down.. but it looks like Christmas will have to be cancelled this year".

In a cemetery, Crash is seen lying on a statue with his outfit all burned up. "Crash!" Spyro said as he tried to wake him up. Then he sees that Crash's jaw was missing. Spyro looked around and spots the jaw next to a gravestone and flies to it. "Ok, do not fall for the taste now... don't fall for the taste" Spyro said to himself. Then he grabbed it and this time, he didn't want to keep the bone. He then puts the jaw where it's supposed to be. Crash then wakes up and snaps the jaw back in place. "Spyro? You didn't keep the bone this time" Crash said. "Yep. You ok?" Spyro asked. Crash looks towards the town. "I don't think so" Crash said as he sat up and had a look of grief on his face.

Crash:_ What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_How could I be so blind?_

_All is lost, where was I?_

_Spoiled all, spoiled all_

_Everything's gone all wrong_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_Find a deep cave to hide in_

_In a million years they'll find me_

_Only dust and a plaque_

_That reads, "Here Lies Poor Crash"_

_But I never intended all this madness, never_

_And nobody really understood, how could they?_

_That's all I ever wanted was to give them something great!_

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

_Well what the heck, I went and did my best_

_And, by God, I tasted something swell_

_And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky_

_And at least I left some stories to tell, I did_

_And for the first time since I don't remember when_

_I felt just like my old bony self again_

_And I, Crash the Pumpkin King_

_That's right! I am the Pumpkin King!_ Ha, ha, ha

Crash then tore off his burnt outfit and not he is seen in his old clothes.

Crash:_ And I can't wait for next Halloween_

_'Cause I got some new ideas that will really make them scream_

_And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might_

_Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right_

Then a slay comes from the sky and lands next to the cemetery. "You!" Renamon shouted as she walked up to him. "Where is Guilmon?" Renamon shouted in question grabbing Crash by the shirt. "Uh... who are you?" Crash asked a little surprised. "I am Renamon, Guilmon's wife. Your henchmen took my Guilmon away from me!" Renamon shouted. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I'll get him back don't you worry" Crash said. "But.. can you give us a lift to Halloween Town? The sooner we get their the sooner you can have him back and Christmas will be saved" Crash explained. "Very well. But you trick us.. you are going to suffer and I'll make sure of it" Renamon said revealing her sharp claws. Crash and Spyro got wide eyed. Then they both snapped out of it and they jumped into the slay went off to Halloween Town.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I own nothing but OC

Bowser is seen about to 'gamble' for Guilmon's sentence. "You a gamblin' man? Come on, lets play" Bowser said. Then something caught his eye. A leg is seen in a doorway. "Well, what have we here?" Bowser said as he elbowed Guilmon, who is still hanging on the hook. Bowser then spat in his had and rubbed his head and went over to the leg. Bowser then grabbed the leg, took off the shoe and tickled the foot. Then two unattached hands slid down the rope. Before Guilmon said anything one hand covered his mouth while the other was pointing up. Guilmon looks up and sees Julia. "I'll get you out of here" Julia whispered trying not to give here position away. Then Bowser accidentally pulls the leg out and realizes it was a distraction. "What? You are trying to make a fool out of me?" Bowser said angered. Then Bowser roared and as if a vacuum sucked them in.

In the sky, the group just entered into Halloween town. "Over there!" Crash pointed to the lair of Bowser. Then they landed. "You guys stay up here" Crash said. "No way! I'm going with you and that is that!" Renamon shouted. "Ok fine.." Crash said. "I'm going too. There's no way I'm going to let you be there by yourself" Spyro said. "Thanks.. I guess" Crash said a little confused on what Spyro meant by that. Then screams are heard "Help! Help!". "That's Julia!" Crash said recognizing the voice. "We must go now" Spyro said. Then they all went down the ladder that led into Bowser's lair.

"One, two.. three, four, five, six" Bowser said laughing as he pulled the lever that was making the table they were on, tilt near the lava. And both Guilmon and Julia were scared now. "One more toss of the dice.. should finish you off" Bowser said as he tossed the dice and landed as snake eyes. "What? Snake eyes!" Bowser shouted. Then he pounded the table and the die rolled. "Eleven. So sorry, it's been fun. Bye, bye now" Bowser said as he pulled the lever again and the two slid. But there was no splash of lava. "Huh?" Bowser wondered what was going on. Then he pulled it back and Crash was on it instead of Julia and Guilmon. "Hello, Bowser" Crash said a little angry. "Crash... everyone thought you were dead.. you must be.. double dead!" Bowser said triggering a trap. A bunch of swords came out of the walls and tried to slice Crash, but Crash manages to dodge them. "You big coward! Give it to him Crash!" Spyro shouted. "Ooh... Ha!" Bowser said pulling another trigger. The walls went down, but this time guns appeared. "Fire!" Bowser shouted. The guns fired and Crash also manages to dodge them. Then Bowser pulls another trigger and a huge ax swings down and almost hits Crash then comes around and cuts off the guns. "Enough of you tricks! Fight me!" Crash said. "If you say so" Bowser said. Then Bowser breathes fire and Crash dodges, then he looks down and realizes his sleeve was on fire and put it out. Then Crash runs at Bowser and kicks him in the face making him back up a few steps. Then Bowser charges at Crash and Crash nails him between the legs. Bowser gets on his knees in pain. "Why do they always go for that spot?" Bowser said annoyed and in pain. Then Crash kicks him into the lava. Bowser then screams in pain until he dies and sinks into the lava. It was a victory for Crash and his friends.

"Guilmon!" Renamon said running to Guilmon and jumps into his arms and kisses him. "I was so worried! I thought you were going to die" Renamon said nearly crying. "It's ok Renamon, It's over now" Guilmon said. "I'm sorry for all the troubles" Crash said handing Guilmon's hat to him. "I'll say, Crash" Guilmon said swiping his hat back. "The next time you want to take over someone else's Holiday, I'd listen to her!" Guilmon said pointing at Julia. "She the only one that makes sense around this insane Universe!" Guilmon said. "I hope there's still time" Crash said. "To save Christmas? Of course there is! I'm Guilmon!" Guilmon said and he and Renamon went off to the slay and took off. "He'll fix everything" Julia said. "Why did you come down here?" Crash asked. "I wanted too.." Julia said then pausing. "Help me?" Crash asked. "Yes.. I'm just so glad you're still alive" Julia said embracing Crash. "I was also worried" Spyro said embracing the other side of Crash. They both turned to him and stared. "Uh... right... I'll be.. over there" Spyro said letting go and stepping away a little embarrassed. They both shrugged. "Crash! There you are!" Crashzilla said. "See? We told you he was down here" Bowser Jr said. "Come on. Let's get out of here" Crash said and they all left the lair.

Everyone is celebrating Crash's return.

Chorus:_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Crash's OK, and he's back, OK_

_He's alright_

_Let's shout, make a fuss_

_Scream out, whee_

_Crash is back now, everyone sing_

_In our town of Halloween_

Guilmon is then seen flying over Halloween town. "Happy Halloween!" Guilmon shouted. "Merry Christmas!" Crash shouted back. Then it started to snow.

Child:_ What's this__?_

Spooky:_ What's this?_

Cynder:_ I haven't got a clue_

Cortex:_ What's this?_

Daxter:_ Why it's completely new_

Someone:_ What's this?_

Dingodile:_ Must be a Christmas thing_

Someone:_ What's this?_

Crashzilla:_ It's really very strange_

Chorus:_ This is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_What's this?_

Julia walks off into a graveyard. Crash spots her leaving and goes after her while Spyro follows him. Julia then kneels down and pulls the leaves off of a weed.

Crash:_ My dearest friend if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

Crash/Julia:_ And sit together, now and forever_

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We're simple meant to be_

Then they kissed under the full moon. Spyro just watches and smiles. Then a ghost head pops out of the ground, it was Ember. "Hi there!" Ember said. Spyro get wide eyed and turns. Then he flies off screaming. "I guess not everyone get what they want" Ember said then goes back into the grave.

The End

A/N: I kinda wanted to get the story over with so I decided to finish it off with this chapter. Now I'll continue my Mario and Crash story and keep an eye out for the other stories. Happy Holidays!


End file.
